


Q & A

by paperclipbitch



Category: Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Gen Work, Het if you squint, Post-Iron Man 1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-01
Updated: 2015-08-01
Packaged: 2018-04-12 11:45:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4478087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paperclipbitch/pseuds/paperclipbitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Occasionally Tony stops being all caught up in saving the world and starts thinking he should save things closer to home. Like his PA, for example.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Q & A

**Author's Note:**

> This is an old drabble from 2010, but one I liked, so I'm shifting it over here for posterity.

“Do you _like_ working for me Pepper?”

Occasionally Tony stops being all caught up in saving the world and starts thinking he should save things closer to home. Like his PA, for example.

“It’s okay,” Pepper replies, because it’s true, and because she doesn’t want to be one of Tony’s whims that are picked up, toyed with, fixed and then dropped within a week. She has only really lasted this long through making _sure_ that that’s never happened to her. “I miss some things but, on the whole, it’s okay.”

Tony raises his eyebrows, looking away from the computer programme he’s been tinkering with for the last fifteen minutes. “‘Okay’ isn’t a very strong word, I really think there should be more gushing.” The eyebrows lower, become a frown. “What things?”

Pepper smiles to take all potential sting and therefore recriminations that will go on for weeks out of her words. “Well, I sometimes miss sleeping and recreation and not having to worry about whether my boss’ giant robot suit is going to get him killed or not. And jeans, I miss jeans.”

Tony’s eyes travel from her Louboutins and up her legs in a way Pepper would probably find invasive and kind of eyerape-y if she wasn’t already used to this.

“You could wear jeans,” he offers. “I wear them all the time. I could give you some of mine!”

“My legs are longer than yours,” Pepper responds easily.

Tony’s eyes narrow. “You have no idea how long my legs are.”

“I get your tuxes tailored,” Pepper points out, and enjoys the fact she’s won this round.

Tony scowls and turns back to his computer screen. “You’re not getting a birthday present this year. Only employees who _like_ me get birthday presents.”

“Noted,” Pepper replies, and swallows a smile.


End file.
